years passed by
by jeger
Summary: bertahun-tahun didera hal bodoh bernama cinta. randomly wrote. rnr please? :


**years passed by**

by : jeger

warning : OOC, plotless, random, dll

pov : second pov, ggio's side

disclaimer : Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

.

.

.

.

Bulan April, saat sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya, saat bunga kesukaannya tengah mekar-mekarnya. Dan ssat ini, duduk berdua tidak pernah terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Kalian hanya duduk berdampingan dalam diam., menatap bunga sakura yang berterbangan jatuh akibat gravitasi. Namun kesunyian itu terasa menenangkan dan menyenangkan.

Kamu yang mulai mengantuk, memutuskan merebahkan kepalamu di ata bahu sang gadis. Dia tetap bergeming, namun mulutnya membuka untuk bicara. "Ggio, ada apa?"

"Tadi ulangan mendadak matematika... Biarkan aku tidur." jawabmu pelan karena ngantuk. "Bel berapa lama lagi?"

"Masih 20 menit," jawabnya, kepalanya menahan kepalamu agar tidak jatuh. "Tidurlah. Aku juga tiba-tiba ngantuk."

"Kalau kebablasan?"

"Biarkan saja," jawabnya tenang. Kamu hanya tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa kata-katanya membuatmu sangat terkesan.

* * *

><p>"Apa ini? Masa ngasih hadiah ulang tahun cuma begini?"<p>

Dia mengangkat salah satu dari dua pita putih yang kau berikan padanya. Kamu hanya tertawa. "Rambutmu sudah agak panjang. Tapi kurasa kamu nggak cocok pakai karet-karetan."

"Jadi menurutmu aku cocok pakai pita?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. "Si sok ide."

Tapi nyatanya, keesokkannya kedua pita yang kau berikan padanya digunakan untuk melilit kepangan rambutnya.

* * *

><p>Ada yang bilang cinta itu buta. Benarkah?<p>

Apakah jika kau menolak tawaran sekolah di SMA terbaik senasional karena mengejar cinta, bisa dibilang buta?

"Kenapa?" tanyamu getir. Kamu mencintainya, namun kau tak mau dia hancur karena sesuatu bernama cinta. Bukankah itu tak adil baginya? Kamu tahu benar dia mengharapkan masuk ke sekolah itu. Tentang sekolah itu sudah kau dengar dari mulutnya sejak kalian masih berteman dahulu.

Sedangkan yang ditanya, hanya terdiam. Mungkin ia tahu, bahwa kau tahu jawabannya. Dan memang, kau tahu jawabannya.

Benci akan kesunyian yang selalu kalian sukai, kamu melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang sekejap kau sesali, namun tak bisa kau tarik lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita berpisah saja."

Kepalanya terangkat _shock_, matanya terbelakak. Tanpa perlu melihatnya, kamu sudah tahu. Dan itu yang membuatmu menolak untuk melihatnya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi batu sandunganmu."

* * *

><p>Dia tak melawan, dia hanya diam seperti patung batu. Tak juga dipaksakannya padamu setitik pengertian. Hanya kata 'maaf' yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan kau merasa rasa penyesalanmu semakin berlipat ganda.<p>

Sejujurnya, kamu berharap ia berargumentasi atau apapun yang membuatmu bisa menarik kata-katamu. Karena tak ada yang bisa memegang hatimu seperti dirinya, dan tak ada yang bisa memegang hatinya seperti dirimu.

Terkadang kamu hanya duduk diam dengan segelas _espresso venti_ kesukaanmu, menerawang dan berpikir, apakah dia juga ingin kembali?

Acap kali kamu menyesali keputusanmu yang tergesa-gesa dan sangat bodoh itu. Namun kamu selalu berusaha menghibur diri sendiri, menguatkan diri sendiri.

Dan secara perlahan-lahan, ia lepas dari genggamanmu seutuhnya. Saat upacara kelulusan, tak ada sepatah katapun terlontar, seolah meresmikan hubungan yang telah berakhir secara total.

Celotehan temannya yang memberi selamat atas keberhasilannya masuk ke SMA terbaik senasional membuatmu tersenyum getir.

Ini semua demi yang terbaik.

Ya, kan?

Kamu tak bisa menghentikan hatimu yang berkata, "Mungkin... tidak."

* * *

><p>"Hari ini kami mengudang novelis yang tengah naik daun. Inilah dia, Soifon!"<p>

Kamu menengadahkan kepalamu, menjauhkan tatapanmu dari laptop. Posisi tengkurap yang kau gemari seketika terasa tidak enak. Kau beringsut duduk, dan matamu tak bisa lepas dari layar televisi.

Dia masih sama, kecuali kedewasaannya yang jelas terpatri pada raut wajah dan rambutnya yang bertambah panjang. Dia sudah belajar pura-pura tersenyum, salah satu hal yang sangat pandai kamu lakukan dan hal yang sangat payah dia lakukan.

Kamu tak mendengarkan apa pertanyaan dari pembawa acara, namun kau terkesiap mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku menunggu seseorang."

* * *

><p>Musim gugur, saat daun-daun mulai berguguran, meninggalkan sang pohon dalam kesendiriannya.<p>

Kamu menjejakkan kakimu di taman, tanganmu memegang kamera yang sudah menjadi sahabat karibmu sejak SMA.

Pekerjaanmu menuntut jepretan kameramu, yang selalu dipandang baik. Setelah bertahun-tahun tak berani menjejakkan kaki di sini, akhirnya kau memberanikan diri untuk mencari objek foto yang bagus di sini.

Taman yang menjadi tempat favoritmu dulu tak berubah. Hanya tanamannya telah berganti, namun masih tetap rimbun.

Danau kecil yang ada di tengah taman masih senantiasa ada. Perahu dayung yang mengapung di atasnya sesaat menarik perhatianmu, sehingga kamu mengarahkan kameramu ke arah satu-satunya perahu yang mengapung di tengah danau.

Namun saat melihat siapa yang berada di atas perahu itu dari lensa kameramu, kamu hanya terpaku. Bahkan untuk menekan sebuah tombol saja kau tak mampu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si novelis yang tengah naik daun.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, <em>akhirnya<em>, kau berhasil membidik si novelis setelah seorang anak kecil membicarakan tentang dirimu yang hanya diam memegang kamera di depan wajahmu pada ibunya.

Kamu menatap perahu yang mengapung itu di tempat yang sama. Tanpa lensa, tanpa kamera, hanya dengan mata telanjang.

Ternyata kamera memang tak secanggih mata manusia. Gadis itu terlihat lima kali lebih cantik, bukan di matamu?

Ketika ia menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya, kau tersadar dan, mungkin, secara refleks berhenti memandanginya.

Apakah ia sadar dirinya tengah diperhatikan olehmu?

Diam-diam, kau berharap dia menyadarinya.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa tahun berkecimpung dalam dunia fotografi, akhirnya kamu mengadakan pameran foto. Dan syukurlah, pameranmu dibanjiri pengunjung meskipun pameranmu diadakan saat malam Natal.<p>

Memakai pakaian rapi memang bukan ciri khasmu, akhirnya kau membiarkan jasmu tak terkancing dan tak memakai dasi. Rambutmu yang kelewat panjang dikepang seperti biasa, kau tak peduli dengan pandangan publik.

Selagi berkeliling melihat-lihat pameranmu sendiri dan bersalam-salaman dengan para sponsor, kau menemukan _dia_ memandang satu fotomu yang dipajang agak terpisah, dan tidak terlalu banyak yang melihat.

Seperti logam yang tertarik oleh magnet, kamu mengundurkan diri dari kumpulan wartawan dan mendekatinya dari belakang.

Jarak kalian semakin tipis, dan tanpa sadar kamu menahan napasmu sendiri begitu menyadari foto apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Fotonya di taman waktu itu.

Belum selesai kamu mengutuk kebodohanmu memasukkan foto itu ke pameran, karena sejujurnya saja kamu tidak menyangka dia akan datang ke pameranmu. Jangankan itu, kau bahkan tidak menyangka dia akan tahu kamu mengadakan pameran!

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik, raut wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan ketika melihatmu. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum yang tulus—bukan pura-pura, entahlah, kau bisa membedakannya—dan membuka mulutnya.

"Selamat, kau telah melakukan pekerjaan yang baik."

* * *

><p>Pameran telah berakhir, yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa pekerja kebersihan dan beberapa sponsor yang masih ada di sana untuk berbicara denganmu.<p>

Perbincangan itu cukup melelahkan dan membosankan, sehingga kau terpaksa menghentikan percakapan itu secara sepihak. Yang ada di otakmu saat ini hanya jatuh ke atas ranjang dan tidur.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka tenyata kau menemukan si novelis tengah mengganti ban mobilnya sendiri di parkiran saat kau ke sana.

Pikiran pertamamu : ternyata jiwa kelaki-lakiannya masih belum berubah.

Tampaknya ia sudah selesai, karena ia terduduk dan menghela napas. Sambil berdecak kesal, ia mengibaskan tangannya dan berdiri, namun tiba-tiba ia oleng dan nyaris jatuh.

Nyaris, jika kau tidak menjadi pahlawan yang menangkap tangannya untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

Kamu bisa melihat matanya yang terbelakak kaget, tidak menyangka kau akan menolongnya. Jangankan dia, kamu sendiri tak menyangka refleksmu bisa sehebat itu. Dalam arti yang baik.

Melihatnya menunduk hingga rambutnya menutup wajahnya, kau yakin wajahnya merah sekarang. "Terima kasih."

Mendengar suaranya, seolah-olah itulah pelatuk memori masa lalumu yang sudah kau kubur sedalam-dalamnya. Dengan getir, kamu bertanya di bawah kesadaranmu.

"Tak bisakah kita kembali lagi?"

* * *

><p>Tidurmu yang terlalu nyenyak akhirnya terhenti ketika alarmmu berbunyi dengan berisik. Dengan umpatan kamu mematikan alarmmu, dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.<p>

Di ruang tamu, kamu bisa melihat kepala yang dilapisi rambut berwarna biru tua di balik sofa hitam, posisinya menghadap ke televisi yang menyala. Sejujurnya, itu di luar dugaanmu. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

Ah ya, kejadian kemarin malam langsung teringat lagi di kepalamu.

"Ggio ..." Suaranya pelan, namun kau bisa mendengarnya, seketika tersadar dari pikirannu. "... Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Seolah mengisi jarak, keheningan menghampiri.

Tanpa kata-kata, kau merangkuh tubuhnya dari belakang, memejamkan mata, menyesali semua perbuatan yang kau lakukan bertahun-tahun lalu.

Bagaimana bisa kamu bisa melewati tahun-tahun ini dengan deraan dari hal bodoh bernama cinta ini? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Kamu mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha menghapus ingatan masa lampau itu. "Maaf... atas kebodohanku."

Setetes air jatuh ke atas tanganmu yang memeluknya. Kamu merasakan ia mengerakkan kepalanya, menghadap ke arahmu dan mengeliminasikan jarak seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang tak berharga, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirmu seolah mereka adalah sepasang sejoli yang sepatutnya bersama.

Untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, kamu tersenyum kecil dengan seratus persen ketulusan di dalamnya.

Tembok khayalanmu yang selama ini kamu bangun, selamat, kau berhasil meruntuhkannya.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Ggio-san, bagaimana jika kau menemui anakku? Ia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."<p>

Staark, salah satu sponsormu, berkata padamu selagi kalian sedang membahas pameranmu berikutnya. Dan arti di balik kalimat itu, tak perlu jenius untuk mengetahuinya.

"Maaf, Staark-san." Kamu tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Aku akan menikah bulan April nanti."

_Karena hal yang hilang itu telah kudapatkan kembali._

_._

_._

_._

_owari_

A/N : eeenggg ini kenapa bisa random begini ya... -" omaigat stress! pas lagi bosen tiba-tiba udah ngetik yang macam begini щ(oДoщ) tapi btw udah lama banget nggak nulis cerita! :D terus nggak nyangka juga tau-tau jadinya bisa lebih dari 1000 words O_O dan baru kali ini nyoba nulis pake second pov. jadi maaf atas ketidak jelasan, bahasa, atau typo dll, itu semua terjadi di luar kehendak :)

dan lagi-lagi buruk di ending dan judul. tau ah -"

lastly, review please? but no flame yah :) thank you very much~!


End file.
